The Reasons Why
by xForeverxAlwaysx
Summary: Fluffy Chalek oneshot. Hope you enjoy!  Because that's what he does; He protects me. Every day, from everything. If I need him, all I have to do is whisper, and I know he'll hear me, and be by my side in a heartbeat


**A/N: So this is my first Nine Lives of Chloe King fanfic. It's just something I threw together in the middle of the night, so my apologies if it's bad.  
>So I read some spoilers for the first 8 or 9 episodes, and there is some pretty good AlekChloe drama going on(: if you want to know what happens, PM me(: (The seventh episode is going to be **_**amazing**_**!)  
>Anywho… I hope you like it(: &amp; please REVIEW!<strong>

Disclaimer: I don't own The Nine Lives of Chloe King… if I did, Alek and Chloe would have been together from at least the third episode.

I don't know what it is.  
>Maybe it's the way he smirks whenever he flirts with me.<br>Maybe it's the way he's always there to protect me.  
>Maybe it's the way he's my last thought before my eyes close at night, and my first thought when they open in the morning.<br>Maybe it's the way he has my best interest at heart.  
>Maybe it's the fact that I can sleep soundly at night, knowing that he's right there to protect me.<br>Maybe it's the way his eyes light up whenever he sees me.  
>Maybe it's because he's always there when I need him.<br>Or maybe it's the way his dirty blonde hair falls effortlessly in his eyes.  
>Or what about the way our conversations can go from light-hearted to dead serious in a matter of seconds.<p>

As he walks next to me in the crowded school hallway, everyone stops to stare.  
><em>'Is that…. That can't be! Wait, are they like, together?' <em>they all seem to say._  
><em>He seems oblivious to everyone, but I know he can hear them. A few short months ago, I would have thought that he ignores the whispers because he likes the attention. But now, walking next to him, our steps in synch, I know the real reason. He ignores the whispers because he doesn't care what they think. All I can think is that I'm starting to fall in love with him. I just hope that he's falling back. I think he is. He's always flirting, and he always seems to smile when we're around each other.

At the end of the day, he walks me to work and kisses me quickly on my forehead before going over to the coffee shop to take his usual position, ready to protect me at a moment's notice. Because that's what he does; He protects me. Every day, from everything. If I need him, all I have to do is whisper, and I know he'll hear me, and be by my side in a heartbeat. Maybe that's why I love him, because even though he is fairly predictable, he still always manages to surprise me.

At night, before I go to bed, I open the window before climbing under the covers. I wait for him, and he comes; he always comes. He climbs in next to me, and I curl up next to him with my head laying across his chest, and his arm wrapped firmly around me. I hear him whisper something. It sounds like 'I love you,' but I couldn't tell. I was already asleep.

I open my eyes with a smile on my face. I look up and see him looking down at me with a loving gaze.  
>"I should go," he whispers, not taking his eyes off of mine.<br>"Do you have to?" I whisper back to him, not wanting to ever leave his loving embrace.  
>To this he smiles and replies, "I won't be far, love. You won't even have time to miss me."<br>"Yeah right," I mutter with my head still resting upon his shoulder. I know full well that he can hear me.  
>"I'll see you at school," he says as he starts to walk toward my window. Just as he is about to jump outside, he hesitates, before making his way back over to me. At this point I'm standing beside my bed, ready to get ready for school so that I can see him again. He takes me by surprise as he gently takes my face in his hands. He stares into my eyes for a second, as if searching for something, before he presses his lips against my own.<p>

When his lips come to contact with mine, I melt. It's like the world stops and it's just the two of us. He pulls back slightly, our lips still only centimeters apart. He looks into my eyes as he slowly rubs his thumb in a circular motion over my now blushing cheeks.  
>"I love you," he whispers with so much emotion, that it takes all of my strength to hold back the tears that are starting to form in my eyes.<br>"I love you, too," I whisper back with just as much emotion. He smiles down at me before pressing his lips to mine once again.

**A/N: So I know that they are both really OOC, but it's my fanfic, therefore I can do what I want :P  
>I hope you liked it(: I know it's really fluffy and might not be very realistic, but I really wanted to show Alek's sweet side that I believe is there hiding underneath all that sarcasm(:<br>Please review and tell me what you think(:**


End file.
